The Prank
by Europa22
Summary: A one-shot about the words and event that led to the infamous night at the Washington Estate. Who is truly responsible for the prank that happened to Hannah Washington?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue that is taken from the game.**

 **Trigger warning: Intense language and underage drinking**

* * *

"Please?"

This was the word that I had heard about a hundred times today. I rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was without having to look away from what I was doing. I slammed my history book into my pink, fuzzy locker with enough force to rattle the entire row.

"What part of 'no' can't you seem to grasp?" I asked as I swiped a comb and worked out a few knots in my hair.

"No has never really been a part of my vocabulary," Beth chimed as she leaned against a nearby locker.

Well, when you were right you were right. Beth Washington was nothing if not dedicated. Track star, good student, and class clown; she really had all areas of her life covered pretty decently. I frankly would have liked to hang around with her more if it wasn't for her _sister_ …

"Why do you want me to go to this stupid party so badly," I grunted as I got rid of the last knot.

"Because you're Jessica: the Homecoming Queen and life of the party. You know Josh and Hannah-"

"Hannah doesn't want me there as much as I don't want to be there," I interrupted as fixed my appearance one last time.

I turned to Beth and put one hand on my hip. Beth's twin sister Hannah was, for lack of better word, a loser. She was a social pariah who I wanted nothing to do with. She stood around in the shadows and eavesdropped as if she thought she was Invisible Woman, she practically stalked every guy who ever even glanced her way, and she had a stick up her butt about anyone who she deemed wasn't as 'moral' and 'upright' as she was. Plus, I was once over at Beth's home and saw her playing with dolls. Like, how _creepy_ was that. You're in high school, put the dollies away and get a life.

"Okay, true…" Beth sighed, looking slightly disappointed.

A sharp pain coursed through a small part of me at her expression. Beth had been nothing but a good friend to me. I mean, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten a good enough grade in language arts to run for student council. Without that position, I wouldn't have met Frankie Meyers who invited me to Jenna Olson's party where…

Oh God, there would have gone my entire spring social life last year.

"So be upfront and spill," I relented. That sandwich in my lunch bag that was calling my name would have to wait a couple of minutes. The busy hallway had died down in the past couple of minutes. Students were rushing outside or to the lunch hall to escape these hellish classrooms.

I couldn't say I blamed them.

"You know Hannah," she started, "She doesn't have many friends… And it's the winter break of her senior year! She just wants to have a good time like the rest of us, which is why _she_ got up the guts to ask our _parents_ if she could have a _party_ without them at our vacation home. That's such a big step for her! I want her to feel like people actually care before she goes off to college by herself… And Josh…"

She stopped short and glanced down at her feet. She didn't need to explain about her older brother. Josh was a year older than the rest of us. Everyone liked Josh, even if he could be a bit overly nerdy at times. Seriously, what normal human being can quote the entire first six episodes of Star Trek from memory?

Or was it Star Wars? There were six of those movies, right?

Anyway, that didn't matter. Long story short, he went off to college with no problem. He could have honestly gone to any college he wanted because his family was _loaded_. Everything was swell until he suddenly dropped out. He was admitted into St. Francis, our local hospital. No one asked many questions because of how somber both Beth and Hannah seemed for weeks. Although, I did hear Lena Parson's mother saw him being admitted to the psych ward.

I kept that tidbit of information to myself for obvious reasons.

"So am I supposed to bring chips or something?"

Beth's eyes lit up, and I grimaced to keep from smiling. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of showing any happiness. I was going to drag my feet and frown all the way up to winter break.

Although, even I wouldn't be able to act like a spoiled bitch once I got to see the Washington's infamous private ski lodge. I was already daydreaming of a Jacuzzi in the snow.

"No! Just get some friends to come with you!" She paused, and then added, "I mean, not too many. My parents only said a certain number of kids could go."

I was already mentally going through all the people I knew, and who I would have the best time with in a secluded lodge with many, _many_ empty rooms…

"And invite Emily too," she added nonchalantly as she pulled out her phone and began to walk away.

That comment woke me up out of my daydream and I snapped, "Hold it right there. Emily?"

Beth spun around sheepishly once more. We both knew that she hated my best friend Emily.

Granted, even I hated Emily sometimes so it wasn't that much of a surprise everyone else did.

I glared at her, and she picked up on the que that it was time to spill _again_ , "If Emily goes, she'll insist on bringing Mike-"

"Do _not_ tell me this is all a ploy to get Mike to go to Hannah's little get together."

Beth just smiled, most likely in hopes that it would calm my anger. I flipped my hair and slammed my locker shut. Hannah's latest, obsessive crush happened to be Mike, Emily's boyfriend. God knows how it happened. He probably asked to borrow a pencil, and Hannah took that to mean they were soulmates.

"So let me get this straight," I said slowly as I held up a finger to stop Beth from interrupting, "You want _me_ to give up _my_ winter break party schedule just so your creepy sister can get a little ego boost by having her latest crush, who happens to be _taken_ , show up to her boring party."

"She's not creepy-"

"She plays with dolls!"

"She _collects_ them, there is a difference!"

"Arguing with me isn't really getting you any brownie points."

Beth slumped her shoulders and uttered, "Please Jess…"

My anger dissipated once again. I knew Beth had so much on her plate. With her parents being gone so often, she was the only one left to hold together her family. Both her siblings had their own problems, and they seemed to just throw them onto Beth. I knew it had to be hard to have all that responsibility on your shoulders…

God, I was such a sucker.

"You owe me _big_ time. Like, Katy Perry concert tickets big time."

"Oh my gosh, Jess," Beth squealed as she threw her arms around me, "I'll take you to so many concerts, you'll go deaf by the time you're thirty."

"I'm hoping to die before I become that ancient," I joked as I fought to keep myself upright.

As she began to delve into the details, I couldn't help but begin to dread the upcoming trip. Something told me it was going to be the same shit show as it always was when Hannah was involved…

* * *

"Oh my God!" I shrieked as the cable car began to approach the Washington Estate. The lodge was better than I imagined. The sun glistened on the huge chalet-styled mansion. It had to be at least three stories tall, and I couldn't even tell how massive it was due to the snow covered trees that stood between us and it. This was like a picture out of a movie or something!

"I've seen better," Emily sighed as she squinted back from where we came from, "Plus, is this thing even up to safety code? Do you _feel_ how much it's rocking?"

"Relax, babe," Mike smiled as he stretched his arm behind her, "We're almost there."

"Tell me to relax when we fall to our deaths because this thing snaps," she barked at him as she shrugged his arm off. Her eyes narrowed on me as she spat, "God, I can't believe I let you convince me to go to this. This is why we leave the planning to the thinkers, like me."

My breath hitched slightly as I glanced out the window. Emily was… harsh. The only love she believed in was tough love. Everything was a fight to her. She fought to keep her grades up; she fought to be top dog; and she fought to keep her boyfriend under her thumb. The only way she was winning in her mind is if she was dominant and in control. She had perfected the art of finding others weaknesses and using them to get ahead. With a single comment, she could cut you down to the ground.

"It will be fun!" Mike laughed, "We can go skiing, make some wicked s'mores, and drink the nights away! We can finally let loose after finals."

"Oh yes, this is going to be so much fun being trapped with the incestuously close Washington family, Saint Sam, Matt the knuckle head, and those two nerd fighters who do nothing but study. I can't _wait_ to party it up with this group of people all weekend."

"I-"

"Not to mention we have _no_ cell service up here! There is literally nothing to distract me from these godawful people. You're such a moron, Jess."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor. I knew it was just Emily being in one of her moods… When she was like this she would take it out on whoever was closest… I was just in firing range…

"I still think it's a good idea," Mike added once he caught my eye.

I nodded and smiled as I avoided Emily's gaze. Mike had his faults. He could be a total pig, he could forget to think things through and be a huge ass, and his morals and motives were always questionable… But he could also make you feel like you were the most important person in the world. He reminded me of the sun at times. He made your skin tingle and sent warm shivers through your body. He put you at ease and made all your worry wash away… But he could swiftly disappear into the night, leaving you in the dark… Cold and alone.

As we grew closer to the lodge, the glamour of it all disappeared. Instead of it being a fabulous getaway, it now seemed desolate and empty. The dread that had been building up for days was finally washing over me. I knew since the second I agreed to this that it was going to be a miserable trip. Emily would hate almost every person here and every second of it… But she wouldn't voice it and take it out on the group.

No, she would take it out on me.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the guys chanted as Chris downed an entire bottle of beer.

I giggled loudly as Chris coughed and sputtered the last bit of beer out. I grabbed a napkin and dabbed lightly at his chin as he caught his breath.

"Your turn, Ash," he smiled as he slid an unopened bottle towards her.

"No, I think I'm fine," she rejected politely as she pushed it back.

"Another for me then!" Josh cheered as he grabbed for it greedily.

"Slow your roll, bro," Beth laughed as she tried to reach for the beer in vain.

I took in the scene as Josh flawlessly opened the bottle. Even though we had enough alcohol to poison an elephant and music vibrating through the walls of the isolated lodge, the party was dismal at best. None of the girls would even touch the alcohol besides Em and me. Plus, Sam was across the large room talking to a depressed, panicked looking Hannah. I couldn't help but feel slightly repulsed. We came all the way up for _her_ (even if most of the participants didn't know that),and she was moping around at her own party. God, what a killjoy.

I was about to turn my attention back to the sausage fest when Beth caught my eye. She had scuffled away from the group and was stoking the fireplace. The flames danced across her face and gave away her expression immediately. Concern colored her face. She knew this party was turning out to be a bust for half the people here. At this rate, the guys would be passed out drunk before midnight, and the girls would be sitting here twiddling their thumbs as I tried to stop Em from making bitchy comments. As much as I _didn't_ care if Hannah was having the night of her life, I definitely cared that it was bringing Beth down as well.

"Hey!" I called out as Josh smoothly finished the bottle of beer, "How about all the girls come over here and do a round of shots? So we can christen the beginning of this fabulous weekend!"

"I'm in!" Mike replied enthusiastically.

" _Just_ the girls," I clarified as I walked to the other side of the bar.

"I'm fine," Ashley replied quickly as I grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Just one, and if you don't like it then you don't have to drink anything the rest of the night. I promise," I smiled as I passed shot glasses to Em.

"I-"

"Shut up and take one for the team," Em interrupted as she slid it to her.

"Come on, it will be fun," Sam encouraged to both Ashley and Hannah.

Once all the girls were around our side of the bar, I raised my shot glass.

"To this weekend! Let's get crazy bitches!"

Emily and Beth both laughed as the guys cheered along to that statement. The vodka burned its way down my throat and sent prickles down my spine. It was an all too familiar feeling that I had learned to love over the years. Nothing could help you truly live in the moment like some good, hard liquor.

Thankfully, the shots seemed to do the trick. Although both Sam and Beth decided not to drink anymore, it seemed to loosen Ashley and Hannah up. Before long, everyone was crowded around the bar talking and laughing. Time seemed to fly by as everyone had a great time. At one point, I found myself sprawled across Chris' lap even though I barely knew the guy. As I sipped at my cider, I couldn't help but notice Hannah had finally grown a pair and was talking to Mike. If I didn't know her better, she actually appeared to be communicating like a normal human being. Mike smiled and nodded as she prattled on about _God_ knows what. I could tell he was just being nice to her. _Everyone_ was overly nice to Hannah. Even Em, Queen Bitch, was watching Hannah lightly place her hand on Mike's bicep without even a retort. If it was any other girl, Em would have thrown a drink on the slut and torn her to shreds. But _no_ it was _Hannah_. Sweet, innocent, naïve Hannah. No one could say anything even remotely mean to her otherwise we'd _hurt her feelings._

God, it made me sick.

I looked down at Chris as he had his head resting on my shoulder. God, now the alcohol was _really_ kicking in. I wanted someone right now. Anyone, really. I just needed someone to make me forget this entire shit show in front of me.

"We should play a party game!" I yelled as I jumped off of Chris' lap.

"Like what?" Ashley drunkenly giggled.

"King's Cup! Do we have any playing cards?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere in the basement! I'll go take a look," Josh volunteered. He took one step, stopped leaning on the bar, and fell to the ground. Everyone started laughing hysterically, except for Sam and Beth who rushed to his side.

"So that's a no," I drawled as I glimpsed around. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I reached across the counter.

"Spin the Bottle," I grinned as I grabbed one of the many empty decanters.

"Fuck no," Emily laughed, "Stop being such a whore all the time, Jess."

My jaw almost hit the floor. _I_ was the whore right now? Me? What about that _slut_ drooling all over your boyfriend? Or, should I say, toy?

The truth about Mike and Emily was that they weren't _actually_ dating. No, Emily just told everyone that Mike was her boyfriend when he wasn't around. I had never _once_ heard him refer to her as his girlfriend. It probably had to do with the fact that not only were they constantly bickering and 'taking breaks', but also that neither of them really liked each other that much. Mike thought she was a spoiled princess, and Emily thought he was a Neanderthal.

This was all just a game to her. When it was just the two of us, she would go on _and on_ about how once she got to college she would find someone of her 'caliber'. She would also constantly divulge every detail about their sex life to me and how _awesome_ it was. Not because she actually thought it was 'mind blowing', but because she loved knowing she was in control. The only reason she had _ever_ even looked his way was because _I_ told her how big of a crush I had on him when I met him last year during student council. I expressed how great he made me feel and how I couldn't approach him like I did with every other guy. I told her he was _different_.

So she swooped in and took him. It didn't matter that she thought he had no future past high school. It didn't matter that Mike and I actually had good, solid conversations that honestly could have developed into something if given time. It didn't matter that I didn't care if we never left our hometown and 'made something of ourselves'… As long as we had something together... No, she took him because she _could_. Because that's how much of a massive bitch she had become.

People wondered why I stayed friends with her. In fact, I wondered sometimes too. But those people… they didn't know the Emily I knew. Emily used to be the type of friend who stood up for you. In middle school, she was the tiny Asian girl who threatened people twice her size when they were picking on white _, trailer trash_ Jessica for a plethora of reasons. She proudly stood in front of you and protected you from every toxic thing people could throw your way. She made the reasons people bullied you feel insignificant because she was there for you. It didn't matter if they picked on you because you wore old clothes that stunk of smoke or because you were fat or because… because no one liked you…

Or because no one cared what happened to you.

I had no idea what changed with Emily. I couldn't pinpoint a moment where she suddenly started attacking everyone instead of just her enemies. Maybe something happened that she wouldn't tell me about.

Maybe she just grew up.

But none of this mattered because here she was, putting me down once again. For what? For suggesting an idea? For trying to help make this party slightly better? Now that I was fit and pretty and popular… She had no problem seeing me as a threat.

But God forbid her from calling out a girl from openly hitting on her 'boyfriend'. Oh no, how could she be so cruel to do that to someone as _innocent_ and _weak_ as Hannah.

Fuck this.

"You're right, I'm _such_ a _whore_. You're always right, Em." I spat as I dropped the bottle into the sink.

I could feel the air tense up as Emily replied, "Chill out. It was just a joke. _Someone_ has had a little too much to drink."

"I'm fine, but thanks for the concern," I hissed.

I marched out of the large room. As I swung open the door, I called out, "If anyone wants to have a shot fucking the _whore_ , I'll be in my room."

It crashed shut behind me. The silence that followed was deafening. I stomped through the empty lodge until I reached the stairs. For a split second, I thought about going back. Maybe it _was_ the alcohol talking. Maybe I was blowing things way out of proportion…

Then I heard a round of loud laughter and it steeled my nerves. I already knew they were making fun of me. They were probably saying I was just being "silly Jess". Actually, they probably were saying how _stupid_ I was. I knew that's what my friends thought of me. They thought I was a stupid slut who wasn't going to go anywhere in life.

I finally made it to my room and slammed the door. _This_ situation was why I loved going to new parties and meeting new people. In those circumstances, no one knew me yet. They didn't know about my past. They didn't know what I used to look like. They didn't know my grades or what I did with my life. All they knew was that a gorgeous girl had walked in with a smile on her face, and she looked like she knew how to have a good time. Most people couldn't _wait_ to get to know me. Their interest and adoration made me feel alive.

It was people from my past who made me feel like I should already be dead.

In that moment, all the tension built up. Tears sprang from my eyes. I tried furiously to wipe them away before they could exist, but seen an endless stream was running down my face. I kept thinking about my make-up, but then remembered I put on waterproof mascara due to the snow. The ugly sobs came next, and the noise coming from my body made me feel even more disgusted. I felt so alone… so weak… so…

Suddenly, everything stopped. The lights turned off and the music was silenced. I shrieked in surprise as darkness enveloped me. The only sound I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. My pride told me to stay in my bedroom. If something was wrong, they would come find me… right? After several minutes of nothing, my fear got the better of me. I found my way to the door and opened it.

As I stepped through the door, I was startled as something smacked against a nearby window. It seemed there was a storm raging outside the lodge. Thankfully the main, open area of the lodge was washed in moonlight. It made traversing the steps very easy. Still, I gripped the rail tightly and took each step one at a time. The last thing I needed was to tumble down a flight of stairs and bash my head open. As I made my way down to the first floor, I listened closely for any sort of noise.

"Guys?" I called out as I stepped closer to the door that led to the kitchen and living room area.

"Hello?"

A soft creak caught my attention, and I spun around.

"GAH!"

I shrieked in response to the loud shout and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Mike standing triumphantly over me as Emily, Ashley, and Matt stood in the shadows laughing.

"You should have seen your face," Ashley guffawed loudly.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah, it was," Chris smiled boyishly as he reached down to help me up.

"We knew you would come down sooner or later after the power went out," Emily reasoned, "And Mike thought it was the perfect way to sober you up after your little _outburst_."

I shrugged grumpily as I stomped into the kitchen. The rest of the gang was huddled around the counter with a single flashlight.

"I guess they got you, huh?" Sam said as I marched right past them.

"Yep, and now she's all grumpy," Matt mocked.

"Whatever…" I groaned as I plopped onto the couch.

"Now that you're all done being immature, let's go find some candles and flashlights." Beth stated.

"You're not going to go start the generator?" Josh slurred horribly as he rested his head on the counter.

"In this weather? No way. Although I might see if it's just the breaker if I can find the power box in that mess" she stated, "Come on girls. Let's go."

I stood up to join them, but Beth immediately continued, "Not you, drunky. You're in no state to walk around this entire estate."

"Stay and sober up some more," Emily retorted with venom as they left the room.

I shook my head and nuzzled into the couch.

I was _so_ done with tonight.

* * *

I had no idea how much time had passed. What woke me up was the loud banter between the guys and the wind rattling the window panes. I opened my eyes and looked around. It couldn't have been too long because the girls weren't back with candles or flashlights yet.

Matt's voiced echoed through the room as he said, "Come on, you can't be serious."

At the counter, Matt and Mike were both huddled at one end while Chris and Josh were passed out at the other. I could hear Josh snoring from across the room. I stood up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"I am! I'm telling you she wanted the beaver basher!" Mike replied.

I began to walk over as Matt laughed, "You wouldn't! Not with _Hannah!"_

I froze as Mike exclaimed, "Have you seen the jugs on her? Can you imagine what melons she's always hiding underneath those button ups? Also, she's got that whole 'innocent, goody school girl' look. That's a total turn on! Plus, she has to be a virgin which means it would feel _amazing_. It won't be all stretched and flappy from all the guys that had plowed that field."

Matt finally noticed me, and his face lost color. Mike turned around, probably half-expecting to see Emily. He looked frightened at first, but once he saw it was me his expression changed to one of mild embarrassment.

"No offense, Jess."

His words dug deep into my gut like a dull knife.

 _No_ _offense, Jess._

Here was the ugly truth. Mike, someone who had always made my world feel a little bit brighter, thought I was just a tramp. He thought I would take any guy I could get… That I was free game. In that moment, I knew he would never want to be with me. Not only him, but any guy. No guy would want me long-term because I had no value to them. They wanted the ambitious, intelligent girls like Emily. They wanted the warm, kind girls like Sam. They wanted the hard-working girls like Ashley. They wanted the stainless, virgins like Hannah.

 _Hannah._

"None taken," I growled as I snatched a bottle of vodka and stomped out of the room.

Anger and bitterness flooded my entire body. Raged pumped through my veins. I finally realized I wasn't done with this night, or this weekend, or even this school year. I was done with _Hannah_ , and how we all tiptoed around her. We walked around on eggshells around her just so she wouldn't have to get some thicker skin and _grow up_. Did anyone ever spare a thought when insulting me? _No_ , of course not, because I was just supposed to deal with it. Well, _I_ personally was done babying her. If Mike wanted that obsessive, creepy stalker so bad then he could have her.

Tonight was the night that Hannah was finally going to learn what it was like to be everyone's punching bag.

I rushed into the office, already knowing what I was looking for. I took a long, hard swig of the vodka and let it burn before I slammed it down. I opened the desk and scrounged up a pencil. I reached for a piece of office paper and thought carefully before I wrote,

 _Hannah_

 _You look so damn hot in that shirt…_

 _but I bet you're even better out of it._

 _Come to the guest room at 2:00 am ;)_

 _Mike_

 _XXX_

I looked at my handiwork happily, until I realized my handwriting was far too girly. I redid the note several times until it was up to my satisfaction. As soon as I put the pencil away, I heard footsteps right outside the office door.

"Jessica? What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Emily outside the door.

"Pulling a prank of my own," I smiled as I slid the letter across the desk.

Emily walked over to me and picked it up. It was simple. Hannah was going to read the note, she would go to the room at two am, and instead of Mike being there I would be sitting on the bed. Then, finally, I would put that prissy princess in her place. I wasn't going to hold _any_ bars when it came to telling her how I felt.

"What the hell, Jess? Did you write this?"

"Yep."

"Are you crazy? Beth is going to throw a bitch fit once Hannah has an emotional breakdown of some sort."

"Who cares? She'll cry, she'll be upset, she'll get over it, and she'll be better off. I'm really doing it for her own good."

"This is stupid!" Emily sighed, "Not to mention Mike would never write this."

"Oh really," I hissed, "I'd rethink that."

That's when I told her. I told Emily all the things I heard Mike say about Hannah with Matt. I told her about how they were openly flirting earlier. I even played up how openly interested Hannah was in Mike.

To say Emily was livid and bloodthirsty was an understatement.

"I can't _believe_ this," she hissed.

Emily was shaking with rage, just like I knew she would be. When Hannah was just a harmless nobody, there wasn't an issue. Now that Mike was showing genuine interest back, there was a problem. Hannah was now a threat in Emily's eyes.

A threat that needed to be squashed.

"Give me that," she growled as she pointed to the bottle. Between the two of us, we made short work of the already depleted vodka.

We strutted out of the office and down the hallway.

"There you are," Matt said as he breathed a sigh of relief, "I was a little worried after-"

When I saw them, a new idea came into my head… A _better_ idea. One that involved more humiliation and more 'personal growth' for our dear, sweet Hannah.

"Stay out here with Ashley," I ordered as I pointed to two couches hidden in the shadows, "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

"What's going on?"

"We're doing another prank," I smiled as I held one finger up to my lips, "

"I LOVE pranks," Ashely yelled as she almost fell over. Matt held her upright and led her to the couch. Emily and I entered the kitchen area to see that Mike was the only one there, along with Josh and Chris who were both still passed out.

"Go hide in the dining room," I commanded as I pointed to the room past the fireplace.

"Why?" Mike asked, slightly confused. I barely flinched when the lights flickered back on. I guess it was just the breaker after all.

I showed him the note, and he tensed up slightly, "This… I'm not sure how I feel about this..."

"Well I do," Emily spat, "We both know you would love to see those 'jugs'."

Mike's face went blank as he stuttered, "Co-ome on, Em, I di-"

"Save it for someone who cares. Now _come on_."

As Emily marched off with Mike, I took a seat on the counter. I placed the note face down several feet away from me and waited. I grabbed a nail file and began filing away. I was finally beginning to understand Emily's obsession with being in control. It was _exhilarating._ Having people follow your orders with no question… You knew they had no idea what was going on, but they listened anyways. It made you feel on top of the world. Hannah and Sam walked in and I couldn't help but smile.

It was especially thrilling when you knew you could crush someone in a single movement.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, but Mike disappeared a little bit ago. He left something for you, Hannah," I mentioned nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pick up the piece of paper and scan it.

"Oh… Uhm… Excuse me; I have to go get something…"

With that, she scurried off. As soon as the door shut, I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing. Emily cackled as she sauntered over with Mike. We were both a cackling mess when Sam interrupted,

"What was that?"

Before I could respond, Beth walked into the room, "Where's Hannah going? I just saw her-"

"I don't know, but you should probably get some water for your brother. I think he's getting a bit sick," I lied as I tried to look worried.

"Of course he is," she sighed with annoyance as she walked around the bar towards the sink.

With her attention diverted, I grabbed the note and handed it to Sam. Once she briefly read it over, I strutted back to the counter and placed it down.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this," Emily laughed in admiration. Her words made my heart soar. This was the first time Emily had praised me about something in… forever…

"Shh… Shh… Shh…" I giggled, hoping Beth wasn't paying attention as she gazed out the window.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel," Sam reasoned.

"Oh come on, she deserves it," I replied, trying to keep the venom from my voice.

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike-" she argued.

"Hannah's been making moves on him," I interrupted, "I'm just looking out for my girl Em."

Before anyone could argue or ruin it, I walked backwards and exited the room. Of course I knew I wasn't doing this for Em, but no one else needed to know that. Plus, what harm could this do? Hannah would walk in all shy and reserved, she would tell Mike she got his letter, and, because she's Hannah, she wouldn't put out. The sweet virgin would stay a sweet virgin. She would just have to deal with a little heartbreak and her fantasy getting crushed.

If we were lucky, she might confess her undying love for him, or something _super_ creepy like she watches him sleep in class.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone," Emily stated as we left the room, "Mike is my man."

I skipped out into the foyer, checking my nails.

"Hey Em," Mike interrupted, "I'm not anybody's man."

My heart skipped a beat in hope when he said that, and I was beyond pissed at myself that it did.

"Whatever you say, Darling," Emily mocked.

We began to walk across the foyer towards the guest room. I glanced behind me to see that Matt and Ashley were following us now. She was giggling with anticipation while Matt's face was colored with curiosity. I noticed Sam was marching up the stairs, probably in search for Hannah.

"Did you see which way Hannah went when she left the kitchen?" I asked Matt in slight panic.

"That way," he pointed, which was to a different hallway on the ground floor.

"Perfect," I giggled, knowing Sam wouldn't find Hannah in time to ruin my fun.

With that, I began dashing towards the guest room. Everyone trotted behind me as I opened the door and ushered them in.

"Go, go, go!" I laughed as we piled in.

I handed Matt my phone and smiled, "Record this, please."

"So what's the prank?" He asked as he pulled a selfie stick from his pocket and extended.

"Oh you'll see," I taunted as I wagged a finger.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Everybody hide!"

Ashley stumbled across the room and hid behind a closet door. I rolled my eyes at her beyond drunken state. She had better stay quiet and not spoil this. Mike awkwardly stood in the middle of the room while Matt dove into an armoire. I pointed to the bed and Em and I began snickering wildly. She got on the floor and rolled under it.

I joined her swiftly as Em laughed, "Oop!... She's here… Shh!"

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as the door cracked open.

"Mike?" Hannah asked as she shut the door behind her, "its Hannah."

Her candle flickered across the room and threw shadows everywhere.

"Hey Hannah."

"I got your note," she said breathily. She was obviously _beyond_ nervous.

"Glad you could make it." He replied smoothly.

There was a beat of silence. I could _feel_ the awkward tension in the air. Come on, Hannah. Just say it! Say how much you _love_ Mike. Say how much you _want_ him. For the love of God, say something embarrassing!

Mike cleared his throat and said, "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there."

There was another beat of silence. Then I heard Mike's breath hitch and he mumbled, "Oh hell yeah…"

I was totally confused until I heard the ruffling of clothes and then _buttons_ popping.

Before I could stop myself I exclaimed in shock, "Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!"

"What?" Hannah asked.

I rolled out from under the bed and stood up. Hannah was standing there, shirt unbuttoned, with her arms covering her chest. I smiled wickedly. This was turning out _so_ much better than I thought it would. Naïve Hannah was _actually_ going to show Mike her tits! What a _hypocrite_! She judged _me_ for _my_ sex life and she was going to bang someone else's boyfriend! Oh God! Did she go to her room first to put on a 'sexy' bra! Oh God! I bet she did! In fact, I bet she was planning this since she asked parents. I bet she wrote about this night in her diary! She thought her wildest fascination was coming true!

And it was because of me that her sweet dreams were getting _decimated_.

"Oh my God!" Hannah cried when she us.

"Matt?" she asked when he popped out with my phone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked all of us in horror.

The door flew open and Sam rushed in, "Hannah!"

Everyone began to talk at once.

Mike blurted, "Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah-"

"Hannah, hey, honey-"

"This all got out of hand but-"

"Don't-"

"It's just a-"

"Mike!" Hannah cried out, louder than everyone. She spun around, opened the door, and darted out of the room.

"-stupid prank…," Sam finished with a defeated tone.

All the while I just stood in the corner gleefully. Finally, that bitch got what she deserved. It was karma, really. Every single time a person bit back an unkind word or joke. Every time we had to censor ourselves around Hannah's gentle feelings or high morals. It had all compiled until this moment.

Hopefully her weird, delusional fantasy world was shattered for good. Maybe she would finally grow up and be semi-normal. I mean, no one gets stronger without a little heartache, right?

"You guys are jerks. You know that!" Sam yelled as she turned around and began to chase after Hannah.

"What the hell was that?" Matt muttered.

"Guys, I don't feel so well," Ashley whispered as she clutched her head.

Everyone began to chase after Sam and Hannah. Once I realized I was the only one not moving, I groaned and followed suit. Come on, she was just going to go to her room and cry it out. In the morning, she'd be fine. Or not… Actually, I hoped not. I wanted her to really, truly feel embarrassed and hurt for once.

We ran down the hallway and across the foyer. I noticed the front door was open and stopped slightly. _Seriously?_ The bitch ran outside in freezing weather during a snow storm. What kind of diva fit was she throwing?

"Hannah!" Sam yelled as we stopped outside the front door.

The wind blew harshly in my face as the cold raked its way across my skin. She had to be _literally_ insane to run out in this weather!

"What's going on? Where's my sister?" Beth asked frantically.

Her accusatory eyes fell on Mike. I immediately knew she read the letter and, for the first time tonight, the guilt hit me. I didn't even think about Beth once…

"Ugh, it's fine… She just can't take a joke," I replied, trying to ease Beth.

It was all just a joke… It could be taken like that… Right?

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily called out into the darkness.

"What did you do!" she shouted at Mike.

"We were just messing around Beth… It wasn't serious-" Mike replied

"You jerks!" Beth yelled as she backed away and ran into the blizzard, "Hannah… HANNAH!"

She disappeared into the snowy winds. Soon, her voice was swallowed up in the gales. I stood there, shocked. How did this… How could this happen?

"So… should we go after her?" Mike asked sheepishly.

Sam sneered maliciously, "Y'know, I kinda think you're the _last_ person she wants to see right now, Mike."

"Well, let's go inside and wait then," Matt shivered, "They should be back soon."

As we turned back around, I couldn't help but roll my eyes in disgust. Even after this, it was all about protecting Hannah. 'Let's chase her across this lodge to see if she's okay!' 'Let's send someone out into the wilderness after her!' 'We should feel _so_ bad because we did something mean to _Hannah,_ because it's not like we've ever done anything mean before.'

Hannah was the one who ran into a blizzard simply because she felt embarrassed. If I put my life in danger every time I got my feelings hurt or someone said something mean to me, I would be on fucking suicide watch. This wasn't even that cruel compared to what we have done to each other in the past!

God, fuck her for ruining everything _again._

"I hope the bitch freezes to death," I muttered under my breath as I shut the door.

Little did I know that's probably what happened when I woke up to search helicopters the next morning.

* * *

 **God, I love this video game. I seriously haven't been inspired to write about a new fandom since I read the Hunger Games for the first time.**

 **This was a one-shot that I tried to make for those of us that love Until Dawn, as well as for those that have never even heard about it. This is honestly just my interpretation of what could have happened before the infamous prank.**

 **While reading reviews and comments from fans, I have seen such harsh judgement towards Emily and Jessica due to this event. Personally, I don't think it's anyone's fault. Just like the rest of the game, I think the prank was a result of the butterfly effect. If Em had been a bit nicer to Jess, if Jess had taken a second to think about what she was doing, if Hannah had thought about the consequences of potentially hooking up with someone else's boyfriend, and if** _ **everyone had less to drink**_ **. If someone had done something differently in the years that led up to this party. There is literally a million things that led up to this moment that I can never believe was intended to have the disastrous effects that it had.**

 **Anyway, I'm now officially hoping to get back into fanfiction and write more for my Hunger Games story.**

 **I'd love to hear how this one-shot made you feel as well as hear what you think led up to the prank, since this is just one interpretation of events that we will never know (although this is what I imagine in my mind every time I play or watch someone play).**

 **Leave a review and, until next time,**

 **Europa**


End file.
